Phantom Files
by iHugBears
Summary: Vlad Masters is tired of being taken for a fool by the world. He will rule! In order to do that, he needs only a little help from the world he discovered, the "Spirit Zone". Koenma is not happy about this, so the Reikai Tantei are now on the case!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey! Welcome to my first crossover I hope that it is enjoyable and I'm hoping that my writing has improved since I was formerly dead to the world of writing fanfiction. Anyone who read my Naruto story _Falling Upwards _and liked it, don't get discouraged, I will update that as soon as I figure out what the heck I was doing with that story lol.

Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho, although I am plotting to turn the United States into a monarchy under the name of iHugBears. That, however, still does not allow me to own those two series .

* * *

Prologue—First Strike

Vlad Masters, although a very unlucky man, was not stupid. He had lost the love of his life to a buffoon, but he was still smarter than said buffoon. He had lost his original plans of world domination to the buffoon's child, but even still, he had his brain. If he had that, along with the power that comes from being the reigning halfa mayor of Amity Park, then he could do anything.

Anything, even, like discovering another world entirely.

Vlad closed the book in his lap (courtesy of the ghost zone library), and began to look into his computer for any rumors or information on this "parallel ghost zone", or better known as "Reikai".

_I bet that Fenton won't know about this world, and then even Daniel cannot stop my power when I find a way to take control of this world. And with the control of the world, Jack Fenton will be nothing and I can have Maddie again._

All Vlad needed to do was find a way into this "Spirit Zone" and use its assets to give him enough power for his goals.

Then the world could be renamed in his glory! And his first decree as supreme ruler would be to forbid the name Jack from appearing ever again!

* * *

"Clockwork. I find that I am in need of your assistance." The old, blue ghost with the long white beard turned to look at the half-ghost.

"Vlad Masters."

"It's Plasmius now, Clockwork. Or can you not tell what form I am in in your old age?"

The old man then became a child, complete with buck teeth, minus the beard.

"Past, Present, Future. It truly does not matter what you are called in the present, because that will become the past and was once the future. Time is not solid, Plasmius."

"Nor are dimensions, apparently."

"Maybe not."

"I want to know if you have access to this so-called "Reikai" that I have recently learned about."

The young child then became a man in his mid 20s to 30s. No beard, no buck teeth.

"I have heard of this place, some time ago."

"You haven't answered my question."

"You didn't ask one. Will you?"

"FINE. Do you know about the Reikai?"

"Yes, I believe I will. In about 3 weeks or so."

"What are you… Nevermind. Do you have access to this world?"

"Again, I do, but in about 3 weeks."

"You know, if I was an English teacher, I think I would gut you."

"Good thing you won't be."

"You're messing up the tenses again."

"They are all the same. Past-"

"-Present, Future, yes, I know. Can you give me anymore information regarding this world?"

"What you seek cannot truly be found in another world, Vlad. You would be better off staying here. I have seen what you want to do, but it will only destroy you."

"Now you have the right tenses? I want an answer to my question."

"Very well. This world of which you speak, the Reikai, is one that is ruled by the gods of death, well, the god of death and his son. They oversee the moving of souls from one world to the next."

"Is there any way at all for me to get there? I would like to see it for myself."

"It is pointless to lie to me, Masters. I will see your true intention, if I have not already seen it."

"Fine. I want an item that will give me enough power to take over the world, or rather, the worlds."

"I have a feeling that I knew you would say that"

"… (_What_?) ... What would you like in exchange for a portal to this world?"

"I need nothing. Not now, or before, or later."

"You're not a goody-two-shoes either. You help who you want because you want to. I know that you didn't save Daniel because he was 'on the side of good'. You just liked him."

"That is true. He will be an interesting character to have around. This then, is my condition. You are not allowed to kill or otherwise destroy Danny or anyone that he holds dear, even during your takeover attempt. If his mind was ruined in such a way, then I would not be nearly as entertained by his antics as I was in the present."

Vlad's first thought after such a statement was _"He really needs to pick a tense and stick with it."_ His second thought, however, was much more devious:

"What if I were to change his perspective on those who he holds dear? What if he no longer loved them?"

"Then in that case you may do what you will. But don't kill everyone."

"Oh, no, Clockwork. I have someone very specific in mind."

"I will hold you to your condition. If you break it any time from now on, I reserve the right to remove you entirely from that timeline and alter the course of your attempt and make sure you have failed."

"Understood. Nice making business with you. When will you open the portal?"

"When you are ready for it to be opened. I'd say, about 3 weeks should do."

_That's why he kept saying 3 weeks…_ "I shall see you then."

"Farewell, Plasmius, for now."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, there's the prologue. Please review and tell me what you think! And please let me know if you see any errors, that would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!

-iHugBears


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One is here! This story just won't let me go so I decided to just type it up and see what people think about it . Please review afterwards so I can know what you thought!

-See Prologue for Disclaimer

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later…**_

'_Careful research pays off.' _These were the thoughts of one Vlad Masters, who, in his quest for world domination, has found the Spirit World (not zone, according to his sources) and has also found out about the plethora of powerful items that this world has within its depths.

He read about items such as a Pocket-All (meant to hold monsters of any size as long as the ball is stronger than it), the April-First Eye (allows anyone who eats it to be able to see any and all spirits, but also have them be attracted to the user), the Luna Crescent Stick (allows the user to punish enemies with the power of love), and the Leaf-of-Fire Swirl Band (allows the wearer to become an instant samurai… or something). All were held in a vault that was heavily guarded by the resident rulers of the realm.

But Vlad wanted the Mirror of Darkness, said to grant any wish during the full moon as long as the user paid something back. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure to be able to acquire it with all of his money, or if all else fails, his ghost powers. With this mirror in his hands, he could become unstoppable!

Vlad closed the second book in his arsenal from the Ghost Zone Library (called Magical Items and Where to Steal Them by Unknown Thief), and headed to his Ghost Zone portal.

It was time to meet Clockwork.

* * *

Spirit World was always busy. There was just no way that people would just stop dying, so there was no break time for those who lived and worked in the Reikai. Ferry girls were whizzing about between the Reikai and the Ningenkai, and the poor oni were getting bossed around by Koenma, the most powerful crybaby this side of the afterlife. It was no wonder that when a small, surreptitious portal opened in the vault, no one really noticed, especially when a portal has never been opened inside the actual vault before.

Plasmius stepped out of this portal, along with his handy picture of the mirror of darkness for a reference. The portal closed behind him as his eyes scanned the shelves, and he began to look in earnest for his item of choice. He could not help himself, however, from taking a look at some other items that were his for the taking.

'_Oh, here is the section for weapons. Let's see… the items are all labeled? Well now, I guess this world has confidence in their security. This one says it's called the Ghostslayer. Let's not use that one. Oh! The "Sword of Masters"? That is a very interesting find. It's almost like it was made for me!'_

Plasmius took the label of the sword and saw that it said "To be used by someone who wears mostly green, or consequences will follow".

'_Darn. That won't work. I hate green.'_

He continued to look through all of the sections until he saw the mirror section. After looking at all of the mirrors, such as the Fairest Mirror and the Erised Mirror, he found his target. The label called it "highly dangerous to user", but he didn't come all of this way for nothing. Plasmius grabbed the mirror, replaced it with his picture, and took off his Clockwork medallion, which brought him back to the ghost zone.

The medallion fell to the floor.

* * *

Several minutes later, a guard that had been patrolling entered the vault for a routine check to make sure nothing was stolen. He had been walking around the vault and looking inside it every 30 minutes for the past 7 hours or so, so it was natural that he would not pay too much attention to the items inside the vault.

However, it was difficult to miss the strange looking necklace that had suddenly appeared on the floor in front of a bunch of mirrors. The guard picked it up, saw the strange C and W on its surface, and looked around at the other items in the area. When he found that the Mirror of Darkness had been replaced with a picture, then he quickly ran to the large red button that said "ALARM" on it and pushed.

He then ran toward the office with the medallion clutched in his hands, yelling "Koenma-sama!" the whole way.

**To Be Continued**

A/N:

- I will only be using the Japanese words that those who read Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction should basically know. But if you don't, here's a guide:

Reikai: Spirit World (I think I've made this clear, though)

Ningenkai: Human World

Oni: demon (the ogres that run around Koenma's office)

Honorifics: I can't really explain these here super well, but "sama" is basically the  
same thing as "lord" or "master". If you want a more in-depth explanation there's  
always google (which I don't own). Just look up Japanese Honorifics.

-I will give a virtual cookie to anyone who figures out where the items in the vault came from. They are not completely made up, but they do not have their original names, either. They are the Pocket-All, the April-First Eye, the Luna Crescent Stick, The Leaf-of-Fire Swirl Band, the Sword of Masters, the Fairest Mirror, and the Erised Mirror. Some are much easier than others, and I hope you enjoy the challenge!

I don't own any of the companies that own the shows/manga/movie/whatever that the items take their inspiration from.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review for the starving author! I don't know what anyone thinks about this so far, but I would like to .

-iHugBears


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I got into college yay! I'm still waiting to see if I can get into my first choice, so please pray for me/wish me luck! Warnings/Disclaimers below.

The Yu Yu Gang has finally arrived! Please tell me if you think that my characterization is off, I don't want any OOCness in my stories. I would feel awkward then.

There will be NO crossover pairings! Not Kurama x Sam or Danny x Botan (haha) or whatever. There might be references to pairings, such as Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, maybe even Hiei/Kurama, but that would be extremely mild, and not important to the plot.

The only pairing I would see getting any action would be Danny/Sam, since the story will be mostly set in Amity Park, the Yu Yu girls aren't there, and Hiei and Kurama will never be lovey-dovey even if they were together- which is NOT guaranteed, I just want to put any warnings out there. This will live up to the mild rating, people! The most this story would get would be a T rating in the future; possibly if any fight scenes become too violent for a younger audience.

One more item worth noting: for some reason a lot of the fandom of Yu Yu Hakusho likes to bash Kuwabara, but that won't happen in my story. I like him, personally, and think that he is funny, so he's staying. Also, he's a main character in the real series. If he wasn't important he would have died (and not come back). There's also Keiko-bashing in the fandom, but Keiko isn't important for this story, since she has no excuse to go to Amity Park, so I'll leave that one alone. I still like her, though.

Disclaimer: see Prologue.

* * *

It was a rather nice day in Japan when the Reikai Tantei were called to investigate the disappearance of the Mirror of Darkness. Or rather, just Yusuke was called, for certain security reasons.

The entire Reikai seemed to be buzzing when Yusuke arrived. More than usual, that is. Oni seemed to all be at their brinks, and even the ferry girls that were present weren't taking breaks between ferrying souls, instead they were bustling around, almost like female versions of the oni. It was really strange.

"Yo, toddler! You better have a good reason for calling me up here! I was almost at the best part of the game!"

At the sound of his (horribly impolite) summons, Koenma, big hat and pacifier in place, came to the door of his office.

"Quiet, Yusuke! Get in here now!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Yusuke. After he entered, Koenma closed the door and began whispering.

"Yusuke, I need you to promise me that you will not become angry with what I am about to tell you."

After hearing this, Yusuke looked puzzled. What could the toddler possibly tell him that would make him angry? Or even make him scared of incurring Yusuke's wrath? Was there a hit on him or something? Or on one of his friends? He can't see how that would make him mad. He wouldn't even really be scared, unless it was Keiko. Deciding that thinking about the possibilities wasn't going to get him the answer, he simply asked, "What?"

"I'm not telling you until you promise not to take it out on me."

"C'mon, Koenma, seriously? Just tell me."

"…The Mirror of Darkness has been taken."

"Okay… What's the big deal then? We take care of the bad guy and get the mirror back, no big deal."

"Well, there's sort of a problem. We have a piece of evidence, but we have no idea what it means. We also have no idea where the mirror is. It's being hidden somewhere we can't reach. And there's one more thing."

At this point, Yusuke was getting frustrated. Koenma was insisting on not telling Yusuke something vital, yet at the same time hinting at it. He was starting to think that he might actually get angry if the "horrible" revelation was nothing important.

"WHAT IS IT!"

""

"…What?"

"I said," Koenma took a deep breath, "that Kurama and Hiei are suspects until we can find evidence that they did not steal it."

"WHAT? YOU'RE SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL-"

"YUSUKE! I realize that Kurama and Hiei have been working with you for some time now, and you consider yourself friends with them, but you must remember that this has happened before. This is the reason that I called you alone to come here. You cannot let out that I suspect them in any way about this case, for two reasons. If one of them is really the culprit, then I want them to sweat. If they don't know that you know, then they might get nervous about what kind of retribution I'm planning. The second reason is that I don't want to be wrong. If they didn't do it, then I want nothing to come out of this. They won't know, and that will be the end of it."

"So… what the heck do you want me to do, then? I'm not gonna go around investigating my friends."

"Of course not. Leave that to me. What I want you to do is to get their help solving the case."

At this point Yusuke's brain took a right turn straight into the Wall of Confusion. So then he asked the obvious question.

"…Huh?"

"Well, I want you to show them the evidence that I have obtained, separately, and note their reactions and what they say about the item. If either of them gives any indication of knowing what it is, find out and report back to me."

"…I guess. What about the mirror, though? When will the bad guy be able to use it? It only works during the full moon, I think. When is that?"

"… tomorrow..."

"You've gotta be kidding me. There's no way we'll get this guy by tomorrow! We might as well wait till the stupid thing activates and then find it and undo what he did. You can find it if it turns on, right?"

"Yes, but by then it might be too late."

Yusuke really couldn't see what the problem was. The solution seemed so simple, yet Koenma wasn't getting it.

"But you'll get this guy's soul by then, too. I mean, the mirror kills the wisher. I haven't forgotten about that. When the wish is granted, just send me in with the ferry girl to clean up the mess."

"But by then the wish will be granted, and that wish could have catastrophic effects to any and all things that exist. Also, if it does come to that, I would have to send the whole team. Who knows what you would have to be dealing with. You would need as much muscle as possible. Although it would eliminate Hiei and Kurama from being suspects."

"I guess I'll go then. I wouldn't want to miss the end of the universe."

Koenma gave Yusuke a sharp look, and then pulled what looked like a necklace out of his drawer. He then showed it to Yusuke, who looked at the item incredulously.

"I don't think that Kurama and Hiei are into tacky necklaces. Kurama likes shiny and valuable things. That doesn't really look valuable, although it is kinda shiny."

Koenma sighed, "I know. But I still want you to show it to them. Make it look like I merely acquired the item recently and want to identify it before I put it in the vault for safekeeping. It might be magical in some way that I have yet to discover, so be very careful with it. And once you are done with their appraisal, bring it back to me. I don't want you carrying it around, just in case."

"Whatever, man. I'll do it. Hand it over."

Koenma gave Yusuke the medallion, and then had him escorted out with a farewell "Good Luck!" and a "Hurry up, or else!" With that goodbye under his belt, Yusuke returned to the Ningenkai in order to finish his mission. After stepping out of the portal, he began to think about his plan of attack, in a vague, Yusuke sort of way.

_Man… I really wanted to finish the game. I was almost at the part where I defeat that hot Gears chick... I guess that I have to find Kurama and Hiei now. Ugh, finding Hiei is always a pain. Kurama always knows where he is, sort of. His school should be getting out soon, so I guess I'm going over there._

And with that, Yusuke set off toward the school of one Shuichi Minamino.

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

-**Virtual Cookies to whoever finds out what the video game is that I was referring to!

-PLOT! What will happen? You guys can take a guess if you want to. I will let you know if you're right or completely off :).

See you next time! Review please!

-iHugBears


End file.
